The Key
by babyyellow
Summary: This story is about the Daughters' final battle against the Atrox, and the outcomes of their decision at the age of seventeen. Revolves around Serena's point of view, and yes there is some Stanton action! Please Read and Review ^__^ !!!


The Key  
  
Chapter 1: Seventeen  
  
It was a peaceful, calm night, and the full moon seemed to glow with spects of purples, white, silver, and yellow glitter. The candles were well lit, and the daughters stood around the wooden, round italian table that Maggie had in the middle of the small, dim living room. The scent of tea leaves filled the room as Maggie brought in a tray of five tea cups. Each tea cup was different, and varied in looks, but seeing them maybe each girl felt a little bit of dispair, that soon their lives as daughters will be forever changed...  
  
"Each teacup represents each one of you daughter's powers, past or future, and your personality or feelings. Choose the teacup that you think was meant for you my darlings, choose wisely and choose from your heart and what you truly know." explained Maggie.  
  
Maggie ambled around the room, as each daughter picked up the cup that they thought verified them. Vanessa, picked up a clear glass tea cup, which had the prints of clouds with blue and silver tints of glitter. "This represents my invisibilty," Vannessa said to everyone around the table. "And it also represents when i truly feel whole, weird enough, it's when i'm floating through the clouds." Serena, picked up a cup in which had paintings of the sun and clouds merging with the moon, stars and shadows. A small picture of a golden key was in the center of the merging moon and sun. This shows my powers of both dark and light, and it represents my position as the part of the key. It also shows my feelings of me and Stanton, which is good and darkness merging to become something even greater, which is where the key is." said Serena. Jimena had picked a cup in which was completely black, except for a picture of a crescent moon in the center. "This cup explains my past, which was dark and scary, and it shows my future that came, my destiny, which is to be a daugther of the moon." explained Jimena. Catty's cup was green, with a picture of a young woman, holding a small baby girl in her arms. Around the sides of the cup was what looked like a tunnel. "I know this cup is mine," Catty said. "I know that because i recognized those faces on the cup, which is my mother, and the baby is me. The tunnel represents my powers of seeing the past and future." Tianna's cup was a deep red color, in which shadows were around. On the center of the cup was a picture of Catty, Serena, Vanessa, and Jimena and behind them was the moon. "This cup is truly mine, i know that for a fact," Tianna stated "I know this because the red coloring and shadows, represent my family that was killed in the past, and the moon and the daughters represent what i soon became because of that. It explains whom i came to be and whom i was."  
  
Chapter 2: The week before...  
  
The week had lasted so long, and it felt like it had already been a year in which the event that had occured had happen, but truly in had only been an week since their long-awaited fight against the Atrox. Serena remembered it all too well. The Atrox and the followers had figured out a plan so incredible that it had caused the Daughters, the goddess of the dark - Hekate, Chris and the secret scroll, and all good they had encountered throught their lives as Daughters to come and fight the Atrox and it's followers. It's plan, was to destroy the moon, forever breaking good. The battle was fierced and had lasted almost the entire night. The good however, had very little advantage, since the moon was at it's total darkness stage. Evil was beginning to win over good, and there was no way for good to destroy it, without the moon. The only good defense however, was Serena, Stanton who had dedicated to help Serena, the goddess of dark - Hekate, and the Secret Scroll. However, the secret scroll's message to beat the Atrox had not been understood yet. It had said "When darkness and light merge together, only then would the moon be powerful enough to destroy the devil and save his followers, and the dark." The daughters had figured that this was Serena's job, since she had the powers of dark from Hekate, and the power of light from Selene. Though, they did not understand why they had to save the dark and the followers. Serena had read the scroll over and over but could still not comprehend it. What did she need to do, to defeat the Atrox?  
  
As the daughters, and the forces of good battled the followers, Serena then decided that she needed to go in an one on one battle, against the Atrox. She tried to penetrate into it's mind, but it just wrapped it's shadows around her, suffacating her. "You will be destroyed." was whispered acrossed her mind. As the Atrox shot it's stongest power towards Serena, Stanton ran in front of her, and was instantly hit by the strong force. "I love you Serena." flowed across Serena's mind, with memories of her and Stanton. She ran toward Stanton, and held him in her arms, but he was quickly dying. She went into his mind, and brought him into hers, trying to save him; she could feel him fading away. "Don't leave me Stanton," she cried. "I love you, don't you understand, I love you! You can't die, your immortal. Come back to me Stanton!" She cried as her tears felt across Stanton's body. Stanton was immortal, but on because of the Atrox, therefore, the Atrox could destroy him. "I'm sorry Serena, I love you." said Stanton, while he slowly left her mind. Some miraculous started to happen, as Serena's tears fell upon Stanton. Stanton's heart began to beat, and the moon suddenly appeared whole and full. The moon's rays shined across Stanton's heart, and he was suddenly alive. Serena then realized the truth. She was not the key, it was her and Stanton's love that was the key. That was why the Atrox had captured Stanton long ago, because it had known that if Stanton brought Serena to the dark side, that their love would be the key to destroy all good. As Stanton stood up, his face showed Serena that he had understood their faiths as well. Serena and Stanton, made their minds whole, and shot all they could at the Atrox and it's followers. A bright light flowed across the earth's surface and made the Atrox squeak with fear. All the followers, fell to the ground screaming, and then were silent. The Atrox disappeared quickly and all was calm again.  
  
"Stanton," Serena said, only to see that Stanton had fallen to the ground, and was slowly disappearing, as well as the other followers. "No!" she cried "I don't understand, he helped us destroy the Atrox, why can't you let him live? WHY?" she screamed to the moon, on her knees, as if she was begging. "Why?" She kept crying to herself. The other daughters, and other forces of good ran towards Serena with faces of pity. "We're sorry, Serena." they all said in unison.  
  
Chapter 3: The Decision  
  
"Stanton" she sighed, as she looked into her teacup. "Before this ends," said Maggie "I want you to know that i love you girls, with all of my heart, and i'm saddened that it's time for our paths to seperate." The girls all looked at Maggie, with tears in their eyes, and rolling down their cheeks. "Now look deep inside, your heart and think of your descision, without any doubt or changing your decision. While thinking, start drinking from your teacup." explained Maggie. "I want to be a goddess of the dark, by the side of Hekate, but i wish i could still be a goddess of Selene." Serena thought, as she dranked out of her cup. She had said her doubt on accident. Suddenly all was dark, and a feeling of being lifted in the air, and a sensation of peacefulness filled her as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 4: A new day...  
  
The sounds of birds' chirping flowed through the air, as Serena walked to school. It was the first day of her Junior year and she was incredibly anxious. She didn't have any friends yet, and was extremely nervous. As she walked to school, her brother- Collin's car stopped beside her. His girlfriend sat in the passenger seat. "Hey!" said Collin, "I'm giving Jimena a ride to school, you left before i could give you one. Want a ride now?" "Sure" said Serena, as she got into the back seat. "Serena meet Jimena." introduced Collin. "Hey Serena." said Jimena. "Hey," replied Serena "Your in my class aren't you?" asked Serena. "Ya," said Jimena, "maybe we can become friends." "Of course" replied Serena, incredibly happy. She had a friend now, someone to walk to classes with and tell her thoughts too. "Here ya go!" said Collin, as he parked in front of La Brea High School. "Thanks" said Jimena and Serena. Serena got out of the back seat and waited for Jimena, as she gaved Collin a short good-bye kiss.  
  
Serena and Jimena walked around the building talking, and becoming the best of friends, when Jimena accidentally bumped into Catty, who was walking with Vanessa and Tianna. "Gosh, watch where you going!" yelled Jimena "Sorry," said Catty. "Hey, i like your outfits!" Vanessa commented to Jimena and Serena. Serena was wearing a one arm white, fitting shirt, that had red lining, and jeans with globs of yellow, blue, green, orange, and red paint on it. Her flare jeans had cuts from the bottom to the mid- section of her lower leg, which showed her thick, platform, red flip-flops. Jimena was wearing a camouflage dress over her bell bottom flares, and leather army boots with thick black shoelaces. "Thanks" replied Serena and Jimena."We love your outfits too!" "Of course you do!" laughed Tianna. "Don't we all look like princesses." said Catty. "No, we look like goddesses." giggled Serena, when a weird feeling swept through her. What was that feeling? Did the word goddess do something to her? How was it relevant? She didn't remembered what had happened to her in the past few years, and her brother couldn't either. They figured that it was a small amnesia that ran in their family. Serena and Jimena walked with Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna, as they all became close friends talking and laughing, realizing that they all had the same classes. Catty told Serena that Vanessa, Tianna and herself had met in the school parking lot, when Tianna accidentally skateboarded into the both of them, make them all fall. They had laugh so hard, that they decided they would be friends.  
  
After school, at the side of the building, Serena and the girls planned the rest of their day. They decided to go out to get some Chilly dogs, then check out the clothes at the Aardvark, and would go to Planet Bang afterward. Collin, Michael, and Derek suddenly appeared, wrapping their arms around their girlfriends. "Aww, you guys are so cute." said Serena and Catty "It's not fair, you all have guys except for me and Serena. Geez...make us feel bad!" exclaimed Catty. "I don't know," said Serena "It looks like that guy over there is checking you out." As they talked, a tall guy, with spikey hair, and a punk-skater look, walked towards Catty. "Hey, i think your gorgeous, and i wanted to know if you would consider going out with me." said Chris. Catty smiled. "Of course i would!" she said The whole group started to tease and talk about Chris and Catty's future relationship. Serena was saddened, that she was the only girl that didn't have someone special in her life and search for excuses to be alone for just a little while. "Hey you guys, i forgot my cello, i'm gonna go get it okay." excused Serena. "Okay!" said Vanessa. "Hey Serena, you okay?" asked Jimena. "Yea i'm fine, i just need to go get my cello." answere Serena. "Well okay, but hurry okay." said Jimena. "Sure." Serena, smiled and thought about what a great friend Jimena must be as she walked towards the Orchestra room.  
  
While Serena was getting her cello...  
  
"Hey!" yelled Vanessa towards a boy, with blond hair, and blues eyes, in a tight black undershirt and baggy jeans. "Who's he?" asked Jimena. "Yea he's cute!" exclaimed Catty and Tianna. "Hey now, don't foget us." said all the guys, jealous. "He's brand new to this school," explained Vannessa. "he like dropped out a while back, but then decided to start schooling again." "How do you know him?" asked Jimena. "Hm.. I don't know," replied Vanessa "I just sort of do, like i knew him before or something." "Weird." the girls whispered. "Hey!" said the boy, as Vanessa introduced him to all her friends. "Hey i'll be right back, i need to go get something." said the boy.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Serena. She had left the key to the shelf where her cello was, with Jimena. She ran quickly back towards the group, tripping on somone's Calculus book. The boy with the blond hair and blue eyes, tried to catch Serena but instead fell with her, and accidently rolled on top of her. As Serena opened her eyes, an instant image of her and some guy on top of her, while on the beach fell into her head. The boy on top of her now was the same boy in her memory. She stared deeply into his blue eyes , and was surprised that he was still on her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No." she said truthfully, "Sorry." he said. "My name is Stanton." "I'm Serena" she replied. Stanton gave Serena a quick kiss, that surprised Serena majorly. "Erm, your still on me." she said bluntly. She could hear the screams and teasings of Jimena, the other girls, and the guys. "Man, someone needs to seperate them, before they start making out." yelled Catty. "Yea, geez you two, get a room" laughed Tianna. Stanton stood up, and helped Serena up. Stanton and Serena stood there for a while just staring at eachother. Serena was surprised by her feelings and could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. "Hey now, you punk, don't kiss my sister like that." yelled Collin. "Chill out." Jimena said as she gave him a quick kiss, to make him be quiet. "Let's go out, to eat, I'm starving." said Catty. "Yea, let's go now." said Jimena. "I think, i'm gonna stay here." replied Serena. "Yea, me too." said Stanton. "They just met, and their already all over eachother!" everyone teased.  
  
Chapter 5: Faith and Destiny  
  
Serena and Stanton, watched as their friends left from their sights. "I've missed you Serena." said Stanton. "Your remembered too?" asked Serena. "Of course, how could i ever forget you?." said Stanton. "But i thought you had died.with the other followers." said Serena. "No, Selene brought me to see her, and she made me the protector of you, since you are now the Goddess of Dark, as for the other followers, they were given the chance to to be themselvse, rid of evil. Sort of like rebirth." explained Stanton. "You wouldn't be able to remember anything, until i kissed you, Sorry" said Stanton. "I didn't mind." smiled Serena. "Why a kiss though?" asked Serena. "Selene and Hakate agreed that, that was the only way, that they'll know i'm protecting you. And only until they know i'm protecting you, that you can remember everything you were, and become a goddess of the dark and of the mood. Your friends have all chosen to remain how they were." explained Stanton. "Will they ever remember?" ask Serena, a little disappointed. "One day," Stanton said "when the moon is full, perhaps they will." "How?" Serena asked. "If the Atrox ever returns." Stanton replied. "I thought we killed the Atrox." thought Serena. "No, you only delayed him for a while, but he shall return one day. Darkness is always there, remember Serena? You cannot live without darkness, it's not only bad, but good as well. Remember what Hakate has taught you?" Stanton, said answering Serena's thoughts. "Yes," Serena said. "Wait you read my mind. You still have your powers?" asked Serena "Yes" said Stanton. "When will i get my powers back?" asked Serena. "When i kiss you again." said Stanton, pulling Serena close to him, and giving her a long passionate kiss. "Oh yea i have something for you." said Stanton while placing Serena's moon amulet around her neck. "Thank you." she said.  
  
Serena was now the Goddess of the Dark and the Moon, and Stanton her protector. For now, it was her job to help protect the good, and her friends. One day the Atrox will return, and start a new ring of followers, and when that day comes, Serena shall call upon her friends again, and tell them what they once were. Her friends were immortals, yet they did not know. Truth is, they had asked to remain what they were, and that was it, and they were the Daughters of the Moon, and forever they will remain. They can't escape their destinies, but Selene has allowed them to enjoy their lives until evil returns. Michael, Derek, Chris, and Collin had also been rewarded for protecting the daughters. They had also been giving immortality, and were made protectors of the other daughters, like Stanton. Unlike Stanton, however, they did not have powers, but just immortality. Maggie had told Serena that in her sleep. She said that she will only be talking to Serena in her sleep, guiding her, until the Atrox returns. That's when Maggie will be reunited with all the daughters and protectors. 


End file.
